cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone and his Squadron/Battle for the Child/Chapter Two: Escaping Maxible
Clone Gunner Commander Jedi stares down at the child in his arms* “Have we just kidnapped a child…?” Female Clone: “No… that woman was desperate to get him away from that man, ‘Maxible’…” *Snipe and the Sith Clone enter the living quarters and the child begins to scream* Snipe: “Is that a child!?” Sith Clone: “Now when did we get a child?” *Clone rocks the child in his arms trying to calm him, failing, succeeding only in distressing the child further* “How do you stop a child from screaming!?” Clone Jedi: “Long story short, a woman, desperately running from some kind of guards, hurriedly left this child with us for safety and now here we are… We need to go back and get that woman!” *The Female Clone gulps, and her eyes begin to water* “There’s no point, Maxible, h-he, he…” Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: “Maxible killed her, I sensed it, the Female Clone saw it. This child is now without a home… maybe it’s best if we just return him to this Maxible. He may be the only family this child has…” *The Female Clone shouts* “NO! You saw how much she hated that man and wanted to get her child away” *She carefully takes the child from Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and begins to gently rock him* Hikaru: “So what are we to do now, clearly we cannot return this child, and no doubt if that man is desperate enough, he will come after us” *The Female Clone continues to gently rock the child, finally managing to calm him* “We are not returning the child, so we must protect him!” *Suddenly a loud crackling, followed by Brute’s voice comes from the ships communication system* “I don’t want to alarm you but we seem to have a small fleet of fighters in pursuit of us…” *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi leaps up off the sofa and springs into action, calling out commands and racing off towards the cockpit* “Snipe, Sith Clone you two mount our defences. Female Clone, get the child to safety! This is clearly that Maxible…” *As Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and the others race out of the room, the screen flickers on, revealing Maxible’s face, in response the Female Clone quickly hides with the child and Hikaru behind the sofa in-case Maxible has hacked their surveillance systems and can see them* “I am broadcasting to you in a final plea for you to return my child. His mother’s death was such an unfortunate occurrence, I’d hate for there to be any further such occurrences…” *As Clone Gunner Commander Jedi reaches the cockpit, he throws himself in front of Brute and starts messing about with wires underneath the ships piloting controls* *Brute not daring to take his eyes off the radar, indicating a fleet of six fighters, questions Clone Gunner Commander Jedi* “What are you doing down there!?” *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi attaches a mass of wires to his newly acquired vortex manipulator* “Well, I’m hoping this’ll give us a much needed escape route!” *As Snipe reaches one of the ships laser turrets and climbs into the control seat, he immediately looks out of the glass pod to see Maxible’s ship right at the front of the formation of six fighter ships, he takes aim* “Now I’ve got you…” *The Female Clone and Hikaru continue to hide behind the sofa as Maxible continues to plead for his child’s return* “Well, I see you have started the hostilities… Now I can say this was done in my defence…” *Suddenly the ship begins to violently rock as the fighter ships begin to bombard it with missiles* Hikaru: “Great, now we’re under attack!” *The Female Clone clutches the child tightly, protectively* “The ship's not exactly strong, these missiles will rip it to pieces if we don’t leave soon!” *Snipe aims at Maxible’s ship and fires, just as the ships break formation and begin to fire at the ship, his shot manages to impact upon the back of one of the fighters, causing it to begin to emit smoke. He then begins to shoot at the other ships* *The Sith Clone reaches his quarters and enters, locking the door behind him with a long sequence of numbers in the number pad beside the door, then throws a device to the ground* “That should be sufficient jamming…” *Suddenly the ship falls into darkness, with it turning pitch black in the living quarters, except for bright light radiating from the monitor displaying Maxible* “Take the ship out! Just make sure someone collects my child before the interior is exposed to the vacuum of space!” *The Clone Jedi reaches the other laser turret, only to find it under fire, it explodes right in front of him, knocking him back so he hits his head on the wall, knocking him out, as an enemy ship continues to shoot right at that part of the ship…* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi finally comes out from under the piloting controls* “That should do it! Brute, to hyperspace!” Brute: “The ship’s never been to hyperspace! It’ll never make it, not in its current state!” *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi pulls himself up* “I don’t care. Just get us out of here!” *The ship suddenly shoots forward, into a blue vortex accompanied by the sound of metal tearing apart…* *From one of the fighter ships a pilot watches as Clone’s ship begins to break apart, tearing in half as it shoots off into hyperspace* “Sir, they got away…” *Maxible from within his fighter looks at the readings for the remaining half of Clone’s ship* “Two life signs. Not my child but we can take them as hostages…” Category:Clone and his Squadron Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron